


After School Special

by Kingeccho



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, semi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: The typical story of a kid sleeping in class then the not-so-typical story of the student screwing the teacher.I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	After School Special

“MS. JONES!!!” Ms. Harris shouted, causing me to snap my head up from my desk, “What?” I reply, irritated, “No sleeping in my classroom!” she exclaimed, “This isn’t an air bnb. Keep your eyes open.” Everyone then started chuckling as they continued their test. Thankfully I was already done with mine or the embarrassment would’ve hindered my focus. “I know, sorry,” I answered back sarcastically.

Time goes by and I’m bored out of my mind. The constant ticking of the clock annoying the fuck out of me, the fact that there were people who haven’t even turned a page of their test made me lose some faith in humanity, the silence that filled the classroom driving me up the wall, etc. I’m sure I was one more second away from losing my composure and punching someone, then my prayers were answered as the bell rang.

Everyone packs up to leave as Ms. Harris says her farewells. She then spots me preparing to leave and says “Ms. Jones, I need to have a word with you. And seeing as you walk home, you’ve got nothing to debate.” What could you possibly want? I have work to do, fettuccini to destroy, and a bean to flick. And you’re depriving me of that because I needed to catch a few Z’s? What the fuck?

I make my way to her desk as everyone steps out. “Take a seat,” Ms. Harris said. I then pull a chair from a nearby desk and sit. “Now,” she began, “I’m sure you’re aware of why I called you here.” “Because you need someone to be present just in case your dementia acts up?” I joke, “That’s not funny,” she responded, “To you,” I retort, “Well,” she continued, “While this attitude is a contributor, this is your seventh time falling asleep in my class. What’s going on?” “What?” I answer, “You scared that it’s a constant reminder of your future next year?” “You know,” she replies, “You keep making these old jokes and I’m just three years older than you are. At least make your jokes make sense.” “I’m not even gonna explain that to you, granny,” I replied.

“Ok, look,” she said tenderly, yet sternly, “Maybe something’s going on in your life, maybe it’s hormones, maybe it’s just raggin’ on the new teacher, or it’s just that you think you can get away with it just because this is your last few weeks here. But that shouldn’t be reflected on me. If we’re gonna spend this time together, there needs to be at least some cooperation. So I’m begging you, please just cooperate with me and tell me what’s going on.” “Until I see a master’s degree in psychology, I don’t have to tell you anything.” She then pulls out her drawer and gets out her plaque, “Well, damn” I say, surprised, “Language,” she responds, crossing her legs and putting her pencil to the first page, “Now, spill.”

“I don’t see a notepad or pen,” I said. She reached into that same drawer and pulled both out, “Oh my God,” I said, “Ok, what about a place to lay? What? You got an inflatable bed in there?” And of course, she reaches into her drawer and pulls out an inflatable sofa. “Ok, what the fuck?!” I shout in confusion, “Lang-” she starts before I interrupt with “No! What the fuck, OK?! Why do you have that?!” “If you tell me what I need to know, I’ll return the favor,”

“No!” I exclaim again, “This isn’t getting glossed over! What else do you even have in there?!” She blushes and slips on her words, “U-uh, I-I hardly see ho-how that’s any of your business.” “My ass!” I retort as I walk around her desk. She kicks it shut and holds it in place. “Ooooh, ok,” I say nodding, “Now I just have to look in there.” I made attempts to remove her hand and open the drawer, but she was guarding it with her soul. She did NOT want me in that drawer. I pull her away and she latches onto my arms and turns me around. “Ok, fine,” I say, frustrated, “Keep your secre-”

I then push her out of the way and open her drawer. “No, wait!” she yelled, but it was too late. I open the drawer and my jaw drops. There’s porno mags and a vibrator. I mean, I get that teaching is stressful, but damn. I turn to her with a smug smirk and she’s looking down in shame. “Lucy, you’ve got some ‘splainin’ to do,” I say in Ricky Ricardo’s voice. She doesn’t even make eye contact with me. Her face is getting redder by the second. “Please don’t tell anyone about this,” she said in almost a whisper. I do a dramatic gasp and say, “Oh, what kind of low down, Insincere, ruthless, heartless, bastard do you take me for? I won’t tell a soul.” She then sighs in relief, “If,” I said, causing her relief to turn into dread, “You become my bitch for a while.”

“There it is,” she responded, “Well,” I say with a smug tone, “It’s either that or a quick chat with the big boss man.” she thinks about it for a bit until she finally gives in and says “Fine,” “Good,” I say with a sinister grin on my face, “Now strip, bitch.” She stands up, takes off her jacket, unbuttons her shirt, and unclasps her bra. She then unbuttons and unzips her pants and takes them off along with her panties. I grab her vibrator and walk over to her.

I circle her, eyeing her up and down, admiring her body. For someone who’s twenty-one, you’d think she’d be more developed. I then stand behind her. I cup her right breast in my hand and put the vibrator in her mouth. “That’s it,” I said, “Get it nice and wet like a good little slut.” After she coats the vibrator in her saliva, I pull it out of her mouth, slide it down her body, and stop right at the entrance to her core. I rub her with it, causing her to gasp. After a moment of rubbing, I insert the vibrator into her. She moans as I slowly push it deep into her. I then go to her ear and whisper, “You like that? You like how your student is fucking you with your own toy in your classroom? You know, any second, someone could come in and see us like this. A teacher having her student pushing a vibrator in her tight little pussy. Just pushing in...and out...in...and out. Just making her feel good. Making these cute noises. How do you think they’d react? Hm? You think they’ll just watch? I wouldn’t blame them. And something tells me you’d love it even more if that was the case, wouldn’t you, whore?” She doesn’t say anything.

She bites her lower lip. I know she wants to say something, but she’s not budging. Knowing this, I slow down my movement. She tenses up a little. “This isn’t gonna be any fun if you don’t say anything,” She groans and says “Yes.” “There we go,” I reply, slowly speeding up my pace, “See, isn’t this fun?” “I-if this is-ahh~ what it takes to-fuck! Relieve your stress, I’m all for it,” She said between moans. After she said that, I stopped my movements completely. “Well,” I said, slowly pulling the vibrator out of her, “If that’s the case…” I sat on her desk and spread my legs, “Lick my stress away.”

She sighs, kneels down, and licks my pussy. I start moaning and put my hand on her head. “Look at me,” I demanded, to which she complied, “There we go. Look at your student while you lick her pussy. You like tasting it, don’t you? You’re so lewd. Fuck, that feels good. I bet you have plenty of practice with eating out.” She then hooked her arms under my legs and started sucking on my clit. Damn, she knows what she’s doing with her tongue. To think, all this time passed and I could’ve gotten this.

I throw my head back, put my arms behind me, and wrap my legs around her head. “Yeah, just like that,” I blurted, “That’s it. Suck on it. Fuck yeah. Lick it, slut. Fuck me with your tongue.” After some time, I feel my orgasm building up, but I didn’t wanna end this yet. So I grab her hair and pull her off of me. I then pull her in for a kiss, enjoying the taste of my pussy on her lips.

I bend her over the desk. I then put the vibrator in my mouth, savoring her juices that were still on it. After coating it in my saliva, I stick it in her again, this time more aggressive than before. She lets out a loud moan. “Yeah, you like that?” I questioned, maintaining my speed, “Yeah,” she answered, “Please don’t stop.” “Oh, I won’t” I said, “As long as you’re a good little whore. You gonna do that for me?” “Yes,” she responds, “I’ll be your obedient little slut.”

I just hit the lottery. My graduation is set in stone, I won’t hear shit from my parents for grades, and now I’ve got a new fuck toy that I can play with whenever I want. Life is bliss. I am the mighty powerful! Hear me roar!

I then turned on the vibrator, causing her to moan even louder. I pull her hair back and bring her in for a kiss and she kisses me back. Wasn’t planning on that, but whatevs. I’ll roll with it.

Soon afterwards, she starts moaning louder and louder. Taking this as a sign that she’s about to cum, I yank out the vibrator, turn it off, and lick it clean. I could really get addicted to tasting her. Good thing I was gonna get that opportunity.

“Lay down,” I commanded. She lays down on the desk and I slide my finger across her slit. I then brought it to her mouth and she licked herself off. I climb on top of her with my lower half to her face and hers to mine and we start devouring each other. The room is now filled with nothing, but the sound of us moaning and encouraging each other.

Soon, we feel our orgasms building up again, and we latch our mouths onto each other. After a few sucks, we both cum at the same time. It was amazing. I’ve never even done a sixty-nine before. I just wish I had some weed so I could complete the meme.

After giving her a couple more licks, I turn around and kiss her, tasting myself and her. Afterwards, she says “So, does this mean that you’ll respect me now?” I sigh and think about it. Yeah, it’s fun to make fun of the old sack of bones, but anyone willing to do this for anyone to help them deserves some respect at least. “I’ll try to stay awake in your class,” I answer. She chuckles and scoots against me. I take her hint and put my arm around her and we lie there until reality tests both of us home. Me with my parents and her with her friends.

And this has been our routine every day after school until graduation. And sometimes during class with me under her desk. It’s exhilarating. We almost got caught twice. Luckily I’m such a good liar, otherwise she’d be fucked. It’s proven to be even more exciting for her, too. She was basically a fountain after they left.

Fast forward a few years and we went from being fuck buddies to getting hitched. Life’s awkward. I never would’ve thought I’d end up with a teacher. And now she’s saying she wants to spice things up. I hope she doesn’t have any limitations. Hehehe


End file.
